


Would You Like To Be My Husband

by SeiFrancy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aiden and Xander are Louis' and Harry's exes, Anal Sex, Cheating, Fake/Pretend Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Instagram, Jealousy, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Sorry Jules, There are a lot of references, Top!Harry, Try to spot them all, because ewww, bottom!Louis, means there are no scenes with them as couples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiFrancy/pseuds/SeiFrancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Louis William Tomlinson, would you like to be my fake husband?”<br/>Louis giggles and nods.<br/>“Fake yeah, I will” he says and they go back to their drinks, hoping to forget their misery for a while.</p><p>Or the one where Louis is crying himself over his ex and Harry really needs someone to go to a couple resort with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Like To Be My Husband

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an episode of Young&Hungry with Emily Osment. I didn’t like how it ended in the show, so I decided to rewrite it in a Larry version. Because everything’s better when Larry are involved.
> 
> Thanks as per usual to my lovely betas, Chaima, Mena and Becky who helped me to go through this!!

Liam enters the house, but no one's there.  
"Louis!!!" he calls as he spots a note on the table. He takes the white paper, immediately recognizing his roommate's handwriting.

" _I took your advice Liam,_ " Louis wrote, " _By the time you read this, I'll be on the plane with Aiden, and we'll be one of those annoying couples who can't stop making out._ "

Liam smiles whilst he thinks about how much he wants his friend to be happy. He might not like Aiden at all, but Louis does and a lot too so he really hopes they can work things out.

Liam and Louis have known each other since first grade - they have always been great friends. They went to university together and have been sharing very small apartments since then; even now that Louis is a respectable drama teacher and Liam became a firefighter - like he has dreamed since he was just four years old. They met Aiden around the second year of university, and Liam thought he was a bit too full of himself, but Louis developed a crush on him immediately and they end up together a year later, which means they've been a couple for almost four years now. Thanks to his smart mouth and his way with words, Aiden became an appreciated and feared lawyer, good enough that two years ago he's been promoted partner, the youngest in the firm, with a huge pay check and a lot of high profile friends. Since then, he became a lot more invested in himself than he was before; so self-centered and full of shit. Liam started to get really annoyed with him very fast.

Louis always seemed so proud and happy though, until he started feeling left behind. He cried over himself for so many nights, Liam always comforting him, until he couldn’t take it anymore. He asked Aiden to bring their relationship to the next level or to leave each other for good. Aiden tried to ask him to move in together a week later, but while he was doing it he realized that he couldn’t, that he was too scared to commit himself to someone.

For the sake of their relationship, Aiden decided to talk to the young woman that worked in his firm as a work therapist, but he ended up making out with her in her private rooms. He confessed it to Louis right after, telling him that transfer is a very common problem when the patient and the therapist are around the same age and both very hot. Of course Louis didn’t buy any of it, and left Aiden on the spot, going back to his room in Liam’s apartment.

This was a week ago.  
Today is the day Louis and Aiden were supposed to leave for a convention Aiden’s firm is having in Antigua in a fabulous resort, but of course Louis told him he wasn’t going to be his plus one anymore. He cried and cried until last night, when Liam told him to take matters in his hands and fight for his happiness; and apparently he took his advice to heart, since he got a last minute ticket and got on that plane as fast as he could.

“ _Thank you, Liam,_ ” he wrote in the note, “ _I would have never done this without you pushing me. I love you, I love you, I love you. Louis._ "

Liam’s phone rings, Louis’ name and face flashing on the screen. Why is Louis facetiming him?

“Hello?”

“I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!!!”  
Louis face is covered in tears and a bit of snot. He’s clearly on the plane, but it doesn’t look like he found Aiden in the end.

“I… ‘oun… ‘him… an… he… swit… his therapist!” he blabbers out and Liam eyes widen.

“Aiden is on the plane with his therapist???”

Louis nods, sniffing and snorting, his eyes red and full of tears.

“Did you say anything to him?”

Louis looks at him like he’s the worst person in the world.

“No. What was I supposed to say?” he replies, his voice becoming higher by the second, “That I thought I was ready to forgive him because I'm so stupid? Or... or how I thought he was my one-in-a-million because I'm so stupid? Or how I thought he was excited to see me because, oh, you know what, I'm so stupid?”

Liam rolls his eyes at him, “Louis, you have to stop blaming yourself!”

“You know what, you're right. I blame you! You're the one who told me to come on the plane and throw myself in his arms like an idiot!”

“Okay. First, I never told you to jump on that fucking plane. Second, since you’re already there you can at least enjoy the flight! You always wanted to go to Antigua!”

“No, I haven't! I don’t want to be here, I want to jump into the sea and let the fish do the rest.” Liam rolls his eyes for the umpteenth time, sighing heavily.

“Listen to me,” he starts, “enjoy the trip, drink some wine and as soon as you get off the plane, buy a ticket back to London.”

“I can't,” Louis replies, tearing his eyes away, “I used up all my miles with a one-way trip to Antigua...”  
Liam sighs again. Louis is going to drive him crazy sooner or later.  
  
“That's okay,” he reassures him, “You can use some of mine.”

“You don't have any left either,” Louis admits, looking away again, “I'm sorry.”

Liam is at a loss for words, he doesn’t know how to help Louis right now, when out of the blue a very curly and cute guy jumps in front of the phone, smiling wide.

“I may have a way to help you out,” the boy says.

“I'll do it. What is it? I'll do it!” Louis agrees on the spot, jumping on his seat in excitement, making both Liam and the new boy giggle quietly. Liam smiles; this guy makes him feel good, like everything’s going to be okay now that he stepped in to save Louis.

“Call me as soon as you land, please. Have fun with your new friend,” he says, closing the call.

He goes to the bathroom, a weird smile on his face. He has a very good feeling about Louis, like he’s going to be very happy very soon, and that’s all that matters to him right now.

***  
“So,” Louis utters, a bit unsure, “um, how is it exactly that you're going to help me?”

He steals all the other’s guy mini-bottles of gin, pouring some for himself, looking at him in expectance.

“Okay,” the man starts, “This is the thing. I'm in a situation very similar to yours but it’s much sadder.”

“No offense mate,” Louis interrupts him, “but there is nothing worse than what just happened to me.”

“I got stood up at the altar,” the curly man adds and he’s right, it’s a lot sadder.

“Okay, I'm gonna give you one of these back,” Louis says, giving one of the bottles back to him.  
  
“Oh, there's more,” he continues, drinking straight from the mini-bottle, “I am on my honeymoon right now, by myself.”

“You're on your ‘one-y-moon’?" Louis jokes, trying to lighten the mood. The man laughs quietly, a sad look behind his impossibly green eyes.

“That would be funny,” he points out “if I hadn't had my heart ripped from my body and stomped on.”

Louis looks at him, trying to apologize through his eyes, pouring a little more gin inside his glass.  
The other man thanks him and drinks, before looking at him straight in the eyes.

“So, here's my offer,” he starts, “I'm heading to this resort in Saint Lucia called Rendezvous, which I have been exploring on my phone, only to find out that the entire resort is for couples only - which is where you come in.”

Louis looks at him in confusion.

“Are you asking me to ask Aiden and Dr. Butthole if they want to buy your honeymoon package off of you?”

It’s the curly man turn to be confused.

“What?” he exclaims, “No! I was gonna suggest that you come on my honeymoon with me…”

Louis raises an eyebrow at him.

“Not for sex, or anything like that, I promise,” he clarifies, suddenly nervous.  
  
“Do you mean, like, as mutually devastated strangers?” Louis helps him, finally getting the whole plan.

“Exactly,” he agrees “And, before you answer, my name is Harry Styles. I'm a really good guy - let's Google me!”

He types his name on the research bar and a lot of sites come up, his name written among many famous other, like Ed Sheeran, Zayn Malik, Ariana Grande, John Legend and even Mick Jagger.

“So, look,” he says, opening the first result, “I’m a composer. I write songs for famous singers.”

“Wow, that’s so cool! Anything I might have listened too?”

“I don’t know… I wrote ‘Where do Broken Hearts Go’ for Mick Jagger and ‘Stockholm Syndrome’ for Zayn Malik?”

Louis’ eyes widen. He loves those songs so much; he always sings them in the shower. Better not tell Harry that much though, he doesn’t want the other man to know he’s a bit star-struck at the moment.

“You write beautiful music then!” He smiles, touching his arm and Harry moves towards him, his shirt moving, revealing a strange tee right under it.

“What’s that?”

“Oh! This is… I made it myself on the Shirt-for-brains site…”

“It says… Ju… Mar? Sorry, I don't get it.”

Harry’s green eyes darken, the sadness invading them.

“Xander was supposed to wear the ‘st ried’ one….”  
“Aww!” Louis coos, but then he remembers that’s not a cute thing at all. “Sorry,” he adds, rubbing his hand on Harry’s shoulder.

He likes this guy so much; he looks so cool and incredibly hot, tall and broad and so sweet. How could that Xander guy leave this amazing man at the altar? Some people can’t really see how lucky they are. Like that asshole of his boyfriend - fuck him and his doctor.

They smile at each other for a while, until Harry takes Louis hands between his own, his eyes sparkling.  
“So, what do you say?” he starts, “Come with me, and, in return, I'll buy you a ticket back to London!”

Louis snickers, squeezing Harry’s hands. “Um, I don't know…” he laughs, “a luxury hotel, free food, free booze - what's in it for me?”

Harry smiles at him, a happy look in his previously sad eyes. “Okay, let’s do this properly,” he says, taking one of the many rings he wears and putting it on Louis’ left middle finger.

“So, your whole name?”

“Louis William Tomlinson.”

He clears his throat, taking Louis’ hand again.

“Louis William Tomlinson, would you like to be my fake husband?”

Louis giggles and nods. “Fake yeah, I will,” he says and they go back to their drinks, hoping to forget their misery for a while.

***  
“…and for those of you continuing with us to Antigua, please remain seated while our Saint Lucia passengers deplane…” the hostess announces, and Aiden sighs.

He looks at Lucy beside him. Somehow he feels happy having her here instead of Louis. His boyfriend is always so loud and clingy and sometimes he can even be annoying. He’s cute and funny too, and maybe Aiden is going to miss him once in the resort, but he’s very glad Lucy was at the airport ready to take Louis’ empty seat with such a short notice.

“How did you know Louis wasn’t coming? He literally told me two days ago…”

“I didn’t…” Lucy smiles, “But I was hoping for that?”

“So you were at the airport with a full packed suitcase just in case my boyfriend had dropped me?”

She nods as she blushes.

“Well’, that’s kinda cute, I guess,” Aiden says, but he feels a bit weird.

“Should I have not done that?” Lucy asks, reading Aiden’s face.

“No,” he replies, firmly. “You know, it actually feels good to have someone to talk to right now, and someone to enjoy Antigua’s beauty with.”

She touches his arm, comforting him.

“Aiden, you've been so consumed with this Louis situation,” she starts, “ you need what we therapists call an ‘emotional vacation’.”

Aiden smiles wide, “I like vacations!”

“Great!” she cheers, “So, maybe, after the firm meetings, we can enjoy this vacation together… go for long walks on the beach and maybe make passionate love in the midnight sea.”

Aiden looks at her, completely astonished.

“What's that now?”

“I'm kidding!” she laughs “It's all a part of the emotional vacation! You gotta laugh, let loose, and have a lot of sex.”

“What?”

Lucy’s laugh reaches Louis’ ears a few meters behind, driving him a bit mad.

“Oh. There they are,” he says, while waiting in line to get off the plane, wearing Xander’s too big shirt to match Harry’s.

“First two seats on the righ-ay-ay... She's looking over here!”

Louis tries to sneak behind Harry, but it’s too late, Lucy has already seen him.

“Aww, look how cute that T-shirt looks on Louis,” she says mindlessly, catching Aiden’s attention.

“Louis… Louisiana! We should totally go to visit Louisiana one day!” Lucy saves herself, making Aiden laugh and pushing him on his seat, so he won’t see Louis getting off the plane.

Louis looks at them, a mix of sadness, anger and regret filling his heart, but a big soft hand starts to rub at his back, a good smell of cinnamon and sunshine hitting his nostrils.

“Let’s go, love,” Harry says and Louis smiles wide. Maybe he’s not leaving his happiness behind himself on the plane. Maybe he’s going to Saint Lucia with him.

***

“Wow!” Harry exclaims, as soon as they step in the beachfront suite included in his honeymoon package.

“Holy shit,” Louis states, looking around. The room is so wide and airy and bright, perfectly designed for privacy and romance, he absolutely loves it.

“Am I walking on a marble floor?” he asks Harry, who’s reading the brochure he’s found on the coffee table in the parlour beside the doorstep.

“Yes you are indeed,” Harry confirms, as they enter the next room, their eyes widening.

“Oh my God,” Louis shouts “this is the biggest bed I’ve ever seen in my whole miserable life!”

But Harry’s not listening to him. His eyes are fixed on the bed.

Louis frowns confused, until he sees that a “welcome Mr. and Mr. Styles” is written with flowers on the bed.

“This is so lame,” he yells, batting the flowers away with his hands and Harry gives him a little sad smile.

“Look,” he says, “they have his and his mermen beach towel - Xander picked the deluxe mer-marriage package. God, why did he act like that?”

Harry throws himself on the bed face down, arms aligned along his lean body and Louis doesn’t know what to do. He feels the urgency to comfort him, like Harry losing his smile is the worst thing that’s ever happened to the world.

“Listen, I get it, alright?” He blabbers out, trying to make things better, “What he did to you was unforgivable.”

Louis starts to pace the floor, anger building inside of him because why do bad things always happen to good people??

“You asked him to marry you, right?” he asks, and Harry nods.

“You asked him, he said yes, and then he left you standing at the altar waiting for him because, all of a sudden, he can't commit, and then he kisses his therapist, and he flies with her to Antigua! You know what, I've had it! Screw Xander!” he rants, mixing things up a bit, and falling face down beside Harry, madder than he has ever been.

“Are we still talking about me and Xander?” Harry inquires.

“No...” Louis admits, sighing heavily.

They stay face down for a while, thinking about how they ended up in love with two of the biggest jerks on the planet, until Harry realises he’s still holding the resort pamphlet.

“Oh my God,” he exclaims, looking at it, “They have Jet Skis!”

“I like Jet Skis,” Louis says, rolling on the bed to get nearer to Harry and sneak the list he’s reading from.

“And it has a pool with a swim-up snack bar!” Harry adds, pointing at a picture on the pamphlet.

“A swim-up snack bar?” Louis inquires, a mischievous light glowing in his eyes.

“You know,” he says, running a finger on Harry’s toned biceps, “I have always wanted to order a panini and a martini in a mankini…”

Harry looks at him like he’s just grown an extra head, before bursting into laughs, holding his head into his hands.

“You’re not going to actually wear a mankini, are you?” Harry asks, half scared, half amused.

“Hah, of course not,” Louis laughs, “don’t worry, let’s keep on reading - So we have Jet Skis, the pool bar and?”

“That's just the beginning!” the curly man smiles, “They have tons of stuff like snorkelling, parasailing, swimming with the dolphins!”

“Swimming with dolphins!?” Louis shouts, “this, I want to do this first! Please Harry; take me swimming with the dolphins!”

Harry smiles softly at him. Louis is so cute and he always has this happy gorgeous smile, all the opposite of his almost husband; maybe he rushed things when he proposed to him, since less than a day with this stranger has made him a lot happier than he has ever been with Xander in the past two years.

“We can go swimming with the dolphins first thing tomorrow,” he grants him, enjoying the sparkle in his stunning blue eyes.

“That sounds like so much fun,” Louis says, Harry’s green eyes catching his stare and holding it prisoner.

They find themselves lost into each other for the third time in the span of a few hours and it’s not even weird anymore. It’s just a comfortable lovely silence. All of a sudden an idea pops into Louis’ mind and he stands up, taking Harry with him.

“Do you know what sounds like even more fun?” he says, while a plan starts to form inside his head, “taking pictures of us doing those things - some sort of revenge pictures! Tons of 'em!”

Harry can see where Louis’ going and it’s not a bad idea actually. “We can post them on Instagram and when Xander sees them, he's gonna dump Dr. Butthole, and come crawling back!”

Harry laughs because Louis keeps mixing things up and it’s the funniest thing ever.  
“Let's do one right now,” the shorter man suggest, jumping inside Harry’s arms and kissing his cheek. Harry smiles, his heart warm and happy like it hadn’t been in ages. Maybe this whole fake marriage thing is the best idea he’s ever had.

***  
Louis’ had the most amazing day of his whole life. He swam with the dolphins, he drank tequila shots in the middle of a big heated pool, he relaxed on the beach while sunbathing and watched Harry’s toned body glowing covered in little drops of water maybe a bit too long for a fake husband. Now they’re going back to the hotel to treat themselves to a drink before heading back to their room – they’re both wearing these weird Hawaiian grass skirts that the staff gave them when they joined the group dance on the beach.

“I've got to say,” Harry starts pointing at himself, “I love this grass skirt. It's very breezy.”

Louis cackles, while scrolling through his Instagram feedback.

“Look!! The picture with you wearing it has already got 100 likes on Instagram! But I think that's probably just because you didn't know you were supposed to wear your swimsuit under it.”

“I know now,” Harry rolls his eyes “Thanks to that seagull, actually.”

Louis pats him on his shoulder, laughing out loud, gaining a glance from the curly man.

“I’m sorry,” Louis apologizes, wiping a tear away from his eyes.

“Don’t be, love.” The taller man smiles at him, and Louis feels shivers running down his spine. He’s so handsome and sweet; he really feels happy when he’s with him, happier than he’s ever been with Aiden in the past few years. And this says a lot about his relationship.

“Need anything from the bar, my groom?” Harry asks and Louis can’t help but smile wide at him, happiness irradiating from him, warming the other man’s heart.

“A margarita, thank you.”

Harry kisses his cheek and heads towards the bar, while Louis turns around to reach the sofas on the other side of the hall, bumping into a cute guy walking on the opposite side.

“Oh, I'm sorry,” he says, before recognizing a familiar blond head.

“Ooh... oh, my bad, Caribbean Louis,” the man says, sipping from his straw.

“Niall, it's me,” Louis informs him, but the other man looks at him in confusion.

“Well, you know me name,” he replies, looking at his drink, “Mm... maybe these aren't as watered down as I thought.”

Louis giggles, rolling his eyes. “No, Niall, it's really me, it's Louis!”  
“Oh my God, Louis!” the blond guy exclaims, “What the hell are you doing in Saint Lucia at the same resort as me?”

Louis thinks for a second about how to summarize everything without crying at the thought of Aiden and Lucy together, but he finds himself a lot less hurt than he was just a day ago. He takes a deep breath and, talking faster than he ever did, he spits everything out.

“Oh, well, I wanted to surprise Aiden on his flight to Antigua, but he was on the plane with his therapist, so I called Liam, and I bawled my eyes out, and then I met this guy whose fiancé left him at the altar, so he asked me to be his fake husband because this place is couples only, and it's turning out to be really fun.”

He pants loudly for a second, while Niall looks at him like he’s some sort of a weirdo and maybe he is. He feels lightheaded and happy, and he’s beginning to think that it’s all because of Harry. He looks at Niall and smiles. He really didn’t expect to see a familiar face around here, but here he is, looking good and tanned, like he’s been here for months.

  
“What are you doing here?” he asks the blond guy. They hadn’t seen each other a lot after graduation but they’ve kept in touch. Niall is fun and loud and always happy, it’s a joy to hang out with him once in a while.

“Do you remember when I told you I found a job as a bartender in a resort on a Caribbean island?” Niall asks him back.

“Of course I do!” Louis replies.

“Well, here I am then!”

Louis looks at him for a second, and then it clicks.

“Oh! You work here - Oh my God… “ Louis blushes.  
  
“Hah, mate, don’t worry,” the Irish lad reassures him, “I won’t tell anyone you’re not actually married.”

Louis sighs in relief. He doesn’t want this thing with Harry to end and he’s very glad to have Niall on his side with this.

“I have to go back to work now,” Niall adds, pointing at the bar area, “See you around?”

Louis nods and says goodbye, while Harry approaches him, holding their drinks in his big hands.

“Who was that?” he asks and, is that a hint of jealousy in his tone? It can’t be, they’ve known each other a day, it’s too soon to be jealous, right?

“Oh, just one of my mates, he works here,” he replies. “And don’t worry, he won’t tell anyone our little secret.”

Harry smiles at him and Louis smiles back.

“Can we go back to the pool?” the taller man asks, “I want to get a bit more tanned, I’m so fucking pale.”

“Sure we can,” Louis says, taking his arm and leading them outside.

***  
In the meanwhile in Antigua, Aiden has just been named MVP of his firm in front all the other lawyers and he’s taking pictures with a golden plate in his hands.

“Aiden, you really are a photogenic man!!” Lucy says, taking another picture.

“Yeah, what can I say? The camera loves me,” he brags, changing positions and smiling wide.

“I do, too,” Lucy says absentmindedly and then she starts to panic, rushing to correct herself.

“I love taking pictures. Say ‘MVP’.”

“MVP!”

“Seriously, you should post these pics,” Lucy suggests, showing Aiden the photos she took of him during the day.

“I don't know… Isn't that a little egotistical?” Aiden inquires but when he sees himself he quickly changes his mind.

“Okay, maybe just a few,” he says, taking out his phone and opening Instagram, finding it flooded by Louis’ pictures.

“Wow...” he says, his eyes open wide, “Looks like Louis’ been posting a lot lately, and he’s with some guy I don’t know - who is this guy? Is that a Saint Lucia flag? Is Louis in the Caribbean too?”

Lucy takes a look at Aiden’s phone, laughing a little.

“Oh!” she says “That's the guy I saw him get off the plane with, It looks like Mr I-Need-Full-Commitment doesn’t waste time, does he?”

Aiden looks at her like she’s the most revolting piece of garbage he has ever seen in his life.

“Louis was on our plane? The plane that we were on?” he asks, dead serious.

Lucy starts to panic. She shouldn’t have said that.

“I think it was him, maybe - Someone that looked like him, definitely.”

Aiden glares at her, clearly mad.

“Okay, sorry. It was him and he was with the guy in the pictures,” she admits, feeling incredibly stupid.

“Why didn't you tell me?”

Aiden grabs her and scowls past her shoulder, he looks so unbelievably mad and she’s at loss for words so she blabbers out the first excuse she can come up with.

“B-Because it was after you and I had made all those plans to hang out together and…”

But Aiden isn’t listening anymore. He’s so full of anger and jealousy. How very dare Louis hang out with another man, letting him touch him and put his hands around his waist. How very dare this Harry touch his own property? Louis is his and only his, no one can touch him.

“If Louis was on my plane it means he came to find me, he must have wanted to forgive me for what I did even though it was just sex, I told him so many times, sex doesn’t count as cheating.”

Lucy opens her eyes wide. So it was just sex to him? Something that matters to him so little that it doesn’t even count as cheating? She’s about to say something when Aiden abruptly starts to yell at her.

“It’s your fucking fault, you useless bitch. He must have seen you so he didn’t even come to talk to me. It’s your fault he got mad at me in the first place, you shouldn’t have kissed me and had sex with me in your office, what the hell is wrong with you?”

Lucy doesn’t really know what to say, who even is this person? This is not the funny, kind man she thought she has fallen in love with.

“On the plane!” Aiden exclaims, like everything makes sense now. “You said I needed a vacation from him, but I don’t. I want him! I’m finally ready to commit myself to Louis, as he always wanted. I’m going to get him back.”

Lucy can’t take this anymore.

“Well, congratulations you asshole, as your therapist it’s my precise duty to tell you that you want Louis back just because you’ve seen him happy with another man. As your acquaintance, I’m not saying friend because we’re not, I have to tell you that you are the biggest asshole on the planet and I hope Louis will open his eyes and tell you to fuck off as soon as you land on Saint Lucia. Go fuck yourself, Aiden - and by the way, I quit. Good luck finding a new therapist.”

She gives him the finger and she storms out of the great hall, running away as fast as she can.

“Good luck to you, as well,” he says, like none of her words have sunk inside his brain and he goes straight to the reception to arrange his flight to Saint Lucia. He’s going to get Louis back, no matter how much it costs.

***  
“Okay, the way you jumped when you saw that sea turtle,” Harry laughs, opening the door to their bedroom for Louis.

“Listen, I assume everything is a great white shark until proven otherwise,” Louis pouts and Harry really thinks he’s the most adorable thing he’s ever seen in his life. He can’t believe how much he grew attached to him in less than 48 hours; it’s some kind of magic connection he has never felt before.

“Harry,” Louis starts, touching his arm and sending shivers through his spine, “so you know what I had today?”

“Five jumbo shrimp cocktails?” Harry replies, arching an eyebrow at him.

“Yes,” Louis admits “But I also had a lot of fun, like I hadn’t in ages.”

“Me too - do you know what my favourite part of the day was?”

Louis shakes his head.

“Lying down on the bed and ordering room service.”

The shorter man looks at him in utter confusion.

“When did we do that?” he asks and Harry smiles wide.

“Right now!” he shouts, flopping onto the bed, almost hitting the wall with his back.

“Did you see that?” he asks in what to Louis seems pure delight.

“What?” he smiles, feeling light-headed like he drank the finest of wines but he’s pretty sure he’s just high on happiness.

“I just flopped onto the bed, but it was a happy flop - an I-had-an-amazing-day flop, not a God-I-miss-Xander flop. You should totally try it!”

Louis jumps, landing just right beside Harry.

“Hey, I didn't think about Aiden when I flopped either!” he exclaims, amused by himself.

“Do you know that's the first time you mentioned his name today?” Harry points out softly.

“And the last,” Louis declares shifting a little, so his and Harry’s thighs are almost touching.

“So, you're okay with just ordering room service?” Harry asks, opening his legs slightly, turning the ghost touch into a real one, making Louis shiver from head to toe.

“No,” he swallows, hoping Harry wouldn’t notice how flustered he’s right now. “I want to order a movie too!”

“Done!” the curly man smiles, showing a set of dimples that sends Louis’ stomach straight to butterflies land.

“What do you want to eat?” he asks to break the tension, “I'm kinda craving a-”

“-Banana split!” they say at the same time, bursting into laugh right away.

“You know what else I'm craving?” Harry demands, a mischievous look in his green eyes.

“Pizza!” they shout with one voice, barking a double laugh. Louis rests his head on Harry’s shoulder, sighing in happiness.

“You know what's so great about you, Harry?” he says, smiling softly, “It's like I've known you forever, like we met in first grade and have been friends since then.”

“I feel like that too,” Harry admits, looking sheepishly at Louis, who smiles at him, grabbing the phone on his bedtable.

“Hello? Yes, this is Mr. Styles,” he giggles, “Um, I'd like to order a banana split, and a pepperoni pizza and...”  
Louis hesitates, his eyes searching for Harry’s approval.

“It's okay. Go ahead,” Harry allows.

“…and a jumbo shrimp cocktail,” he blurts out, smiling again. He suddenly realises that he hasn’t stopped smiling since he met Harry, and this is the best thing that has ever happened to him in a long time.

“Okay, so, the movie!?” Harry cheers and they both look at each other in expectance.

“Are you thinking what I'm thinking?” Louis asks and Harry smiles.

He hasn’t stopped smiling either, Louis notices, and this warms his heart more than anything else.

“At the count of three?”

“Okay!”

“1, 2, 3!”

“Frozen!”

“Frozen!”

“I knew it!”  
They laugh once again, waiting for their food to arrive, enjoying each other’s company just like nothing else matters in the world. --

***  
“Let it go, let it go,” Louis and Harry sing along to the movie, watching Queen Elsa climbing the ice stairs and feeling completely careless for the first time in days.

The song is about to end when someone knocks at the door.

“Dessert!” they shout at once, while Louis goes to open the door to room service.

He was expecting the young waiter that brought them their pizzas earlier, but instead he finds a very tall and good looking man, with dark eyes and a weird look on his face.

“Louis?” he asks harshly.

“Uh, no, it’s Mr Styles actually," he jokes, but then Harry is behind him, a worried look in his eyes.

“Xander!?” he exclaims, surprise and hurt in his tone.

“Wait,” Louis says, “This is the Xander that…”

But he can’t finish the sentence. A heavy punch hits his face, sending him to the ground.

***

“I love to live alone,” Liam singsongs, while vacuuming the living room.

“Oh! That’s my telephone.” He keeps singing, taking his phone from the counter.

“Oh, it's Louis - Am I a bad friend if I don't answer that?” he asks himself, watching Louis’ smiling face flashing on the screen. He has to change Louis’ id pic, that smile is so bright he always forgets how annoying Louis can be at times.

“Okay,” he sighs “I'm just gonna suck it up and answer that.”

He taps on the green button, trying to smile. In what kind of mess did his friend put himself now?

“Hey, Lou!” he cheers, but a fresh bruise on his friends’ cheekbone makes him drop the friendly tone right away.

“What the hell has happened to you? Did that Harry guy do that??” he asks, worried and ready to kill.

“Oh Liam no,” Louis cries, placing an ice bag on his face, “Harrys ex-fiancé showed up and punched me in the face! Can you believe it?”

Liam rolls his eyes, feeling his concern fly away through the window.

“Well, Louis…” he starts, “I mean, I hate to be insensitive, but what did you think was gonna happen once you started posting all those provocative pics of the two of you?”

“Oh, okay, so this is just my fault then?” Louis pouts and Liam rolls his eyes again because, fucking hell, will his best friend ever learn?

“All I'm saying is that you and Harry-”

“No, no, no! You know what?” Louis interrupts him, “I'm gonna go talk to Niall! He's bartending here at the resort and he’s not in such a judging mood.”

Louis closes the call and Liam laughs. He sends a “good luck” text at Niall before going back to do his chores.

***

“So, do you come here often?” the Irish lad asks to a very good looking woman while serving her a very colourful cocktail.

“Niall!” Louis calls for his friend, “You can't spend the whole time trying to pick up married women at the bar, you know?”

Niall laughs, focusing on his friend. “Oh, watch me,” he smirks, pouring some blue concoction into Louis’ glass.

Louis sits on a stool, pointing at his bruise. “How does it look?” he asks.

“Much better, mate,” Niall replies, watching his cheekbone closely, “I can't believe you let that guy sucker-punch you!”

Louis sighs. He understands very well why Xander did that.

“He just came here to fight for the person he loves. I wish somebody would fight for me like that.”

Niall raises his head and smiles, spotting Aiden entering the hall.

“Louis…”

“When you want somebody, you just know it! How hard is it to say ‘I want you, I want to be with you’,” he blabbers out, feeling mad and lonely and sad.

“Louis?” Aiden whispers behind him.

“Oh my God, Niall, did you hear that too?” he asks, turning on himself, finding Aiden right behind him.  
“Louis, I’m ready for you,” he declares, and Louis doesn’t know what to say because all he can think about right now is that Harry is probably making out with Xander and all he wants to do is go in there to stop them.

***  
Louis’ knocks on Harry’s door, hoping to not interrupt their making up sex and sighs when Harry opens the door wearing clothes.

His eyes are red and puffy, like he had cried the whole time and Louis really wants to hug him and comfort him and make his smile show again on his handsome face.

“Hello, Harry! It's just me and my three very large Caribbean friends who hunt sharks for a living!”

Harry laughs and there they are, his cute and lovely dimples.

“Xander's not here,” he informs him and Louis sighs in relief.

“Oh, thank God,” he exclaims, entering the room. “Um,” he starts, unsure, “Is he coming back any time soon?”

“No, no,” Harry reassure him, “He went back to retrieve his luggage where he left it at the airport!”

“Great,” he exclaims, clapping his hands, “I will pack fast!”

A shadow crosses Harry’s face but Louis doesn’t notice.

“You’re not going to believe what just happened!” he says, starting to pack his stuff, “When I was at the bar getting ice for my cheek, Aiden showed up!”

Harry’s eyes widen

“No way? Was Dr. Butthole - I mean, was Lucy with him?”

“No, no. He was all by himself, It turns out she wasn’t supposed to go to the meetings at all. She just showed up at the airport to fill in my spot as soon as she learned I wasn’t going.”

Harry’s tentative smile hurts Louis more than every word Aiden has ever told him. What the hell is wrong with him? He should be fucking happy, but the only good feeling he experienced in the last few minutes was the joy to find out Xander wasn’t there anymore.

“Aiden flew all the way here to tell me he's finally ready to be with me,” he murmurs, more to himself than to Harry, “and now we're flying back to London, first class!” he adds.

Harry tries to smile wide and fuck, Louis has known him only for two days but he can see that his smile is not genuine, that it’s not reaching his eyes.  
“That's amazing! Xander says he wants to give us another try, too,” he states and Louis suddenly feels like shit. He doesn’t want that Neanderthal near Harry. He doesn’t want him to hurt Harry anymore.

“You and I should have gotten fake married weeks ago,” he jokes, trying to tone down the tension that’s filling the air between the two of them.

“So,” Harry starts, “we both ended up getting exactly what we wanted…”

“I guess we did,” Louis agrees, but he doesn’t dare to look at Harry because he knows that he’s not going to see happiness on his face.

“This wouldn't have happened without you. Thank you, Louis.”

“My pleasure,” Louis replies.

“I mean, obviously Xander and I have a few things to work out. Abandonment issues, trust issues...”

“Anger management issues,” Louis adds, pointing at his cheekbone.

Harry gets close to him, helping him with his suitcase, and then they stand in front of each other, both at loss for words. This is the first time that silence feels really uncomfortable between the two of them.

“Okay, well, this is everything, so I'm gonna get going,” Louis says, moving away from Harry, walking towards the door.

“Right, well, what can I say? I had a wonderful fake time, Mr. Styles,” he stops him near the door.

“Mr. Styles,” Louis smiles, or at least he tries to “I never had such a good time faking it.”

Harry looks at him and then at his lips and Louis can’t help but lick them and all of a sudden, there’s no more distance between them as Harry crash their lips together in an urgent and heated kiss. Harry tastes like sun and salt and happiness. His lips are soft and plump and his tongue moves at the right pace, fighting with Louis’ for dominance that neither of them wants for themselves. They kiss and kiss, hands wandering slowly over their bodies, desperate to touch each other but too scared to let themselves go. They separate to breathe and it’s stupid and Louis really shouldn’t want this so badly, but Harry closes the distance again, resuming that kiss that made him feel alive for the first time in years, and apparently Harry must feel the same because he keeps kissing him like his life depends on it.

“I'm so sorry,” Louis says when they separate again.

“Are you okay?” Harry asks, caressing his cheek, not ready to end the connection, not yet at least.

“Yeah, I think so, I have to go now.”

Louis goes out of the room, leaning on the door, trying to breathe properly.  
“What... just... happened?” he asks himself but he knows the answer. He knows he likes Harry more than he has ever liked Aiden, the supposedly love of his life. He knows it’s a shitty situation and he knows that he’s more confused than he’s ever been.

“Louis!” Aiden voice startles him.

“Hey!”

“I have a surprise for you,” Aiden smiles wide, showing him a key.

“Since we're already in Saint Lucia I asked my boss if I can stay here until the next meeting on Monday and tah dah, Last available room - ocean view, right here!”

He points at the suite right next to Harry’s and Louis feels his heart dropping to his feet.

“Right here?” he asks, an avalanche of mixed emotions rumbling inside his head.

Aiden looks at him with a sparkle in his eyes and Louis feels like he’s going to throw up very soon.

“Oh my God, look at your face!” Aiden exclaims and for a second Louis thinks he can finally see past him, realising how unhappy he’s feeling right now.

“You're so excited!” Aiden ends the sentence and no, he’s still all focused on himself. He follows him inside their room, thinking that it’s now, not yesterday on the plane, that he’s leaving his happiness behind himself.

***

The room is the exact mirror of the one he shared with Harry, same gigantic bed, same furniture but this time, instead of a soft green and blue melange there is this strong orange and yellow pattern on the walls and the sheets, and Louis feels like he’s suffocating.

Aiden is in front of him and he’s talking and talking about plans and future and going back to London together but Louis can’t listen to his annoying voice. He feels like his ears can’t tolerate anything else after he had Harry’s raspy and soothing voice tilting his eardrums for the past 48 hours. Fuck, it was just two stupid days and they spent half of the first one on a fucking plane crying over their broken hearts, but still he can’t think about anything else that he wants now more than seeing Harry once again.

“Louis, look, I get it,” Aiden’s saying, “I let Lucy do those things to me but I told you, it doesn’t count as cheating.”

Louis rolls his eyes because, first, it does count as cheating and, second, Aiden is a fucking moron but now he’s too sad to tell him that much.

“Listen,” Aiden starts and Louis wants to punch him in the face, “I’m sorry for what I did.”  
Okay, Louis didn’t see that coming. Aiden has never apologized before; this is weird and new and maybe he should give his four years old relationship a try before throwing it away for a vacation crush.

“Can I have a drink?” he pleads and Aiden smiles, taking his hands and leading him to the porch outside the room where they find a table with a bottle of the finest champagne and two flutes waiting for them.

“Aww,” Louis coos, “You prepared this for me? That’s so sweet of you!”

“Yeah, well, I’m a very sweet guy, you know.”

They hug and for a while Louis feels like he’s back in university and that this is still the romantic and kind guy he met back then.

“We had our fair share of problems,” Aiden adds, “but I forgave you so many times, I guess you can forgive me for this one slip.”

Louis looks at him, completely horrified. What the hell is he talking about? Louis has always been more than faithful and devoted to him. He supported him on his career and he remembers very well how, at the beginning of it, Aiden was almost ashamed to tell people he was a simple drama teacher, how he made him feel like he was nothing more than a trophy wife. Louis sighs in Aiden’s embrace and he’s about to tell him that he’s not sure about his feelings anymore, when he sees Harry coming out on the porch from his room. Louis has completely forgotten that the two suites shared the porch and the private beach outside.  
As soon as his eyes meet Harry’s, the butterflies in his stomach come back to life and he can’t help but smile wide at him, waving a little. Harry smiles back but it’s a very sad smile. Why is he so sad? Then he realizes he’s still holding Aiden so, with a flick of his foot, he makes the ice bucket fall from the little table, spreading its content all over the floor.

“Oh my God,” he screams, stimulating surprise, “I’m so sorry!”

“Oh for God’s sake Louis, you’re so clumsy, I swear,” Aiden scolds him, retrieving the bucket from under the table.

“I’ll go get some more of this,” he declares, quickly exiting the room, while Harry hides himself behind the tall vase plants near the wall.

Louis looks at Harry and the taller guy smiles again as he approaches him until they’re standing one in front of each other.

“He booked us a room…” Louis explains, “I didn’t ask for that… but somehow I’m happy I stayed.”

Harry sighs heavily, “I’m happy you stayed too… there is something we should talk about.”

“Yeah…”

Louis looks at him and he can’t help but lose himself into his mesmerizing green eyes.

“I…” Harry starts, “What’s going on between us, Louis?”

“I don’t know…” Louis replies. “I thought I was meant to be with Aiden… He wants to be with me now but…”

“…but you’re not sure you want that anymore?” Harry ends the sentence for him.

Louis nods and it takes all of his own will to not raise his arms and hug Harry as tight as he can.

“We had an amazing kiss five minutes ago...” the curly man reminds him, like he could ever forget it.

“It was pretty amazing,” he agrees, tearing his eyes away because he knows that if he loses himself into Harry again, he might not be able to come back.

“Xander wants us to get back together too. He told me he made a huge mistake and begged me to give him another chance.”

Harry’s words hit him right in the guts. Louis feels almost sick to his stomach. He doesn’t want that. He doesn’t want Xander near Harry and he doesn’t want Aiden near himself. The taller man cups Louis’s face with his big soft hands and they’re one inch far from kissing again, when both Xander’s and Aiden’s voices startles them, tearing them apart.

“We should go back to our boyfriends,” Harry says and why on Earth did he just say that?

Louis is confused because he doesn’t know what to do and he’s sure Harry’s as much as confused as he is , so why is he going back to his room and greeting Xander like that? Louis’ on the verge of tears, he feels like he just had his heart ripped out from his chest. He’s never felt like this before, not even when Aiden told him about Lucy, not when he saw them on the plane together. He was mad at him, he was sorry for himself but he didn’t feel like all the hope and the good things in the world have just disappeared at once.

“Hey Lou,” Aiden greets him, hugging him from behind.

Louis looks at the other side of the porch, where Xander is trying to take a reluctant Harry outside.

“C’mon, the weather is amazing… oh!”

Xander looks at them, his smile hurting Louis as much as his fingers intertwined with Harry’s.

“Hello there!” Xander says and Aiden releases Louis, to go shake his hand.

“Hello Louis!”

“Hey Xander, Harry – Hi,” Louis says, his voice little and insecure “Um... Aiden this is… this is Harry from Instagram… Instagram, this is Aiden from Harry…”

Aiden doesn’t notice Louis’ slip, but Harry does and arches an eyebrow at him, making Louis giggle a bit, before focusing on how weird this all is.

“Hey Harry! I heard a lot about you… seen a lot too!” Aiden smirks and Louis hates him, so much, he can barely bear his presence.

“Hey Aiden,” Harry replies, “I heard a lot about you too.”

Xander introduces himself, apologizing for the punch he gave Louis just a few hours earlier.

“I shouldn’t have punched you, I’m sorry,” he says, and he sounds sincere at least, “I mean, if anything, I  
should be thanking you. If you and Harry hadn't posted those pictures to make me jealous then we never  
would have gotten back together.”

Harry looks at Xander like he’s talking bullshit and Louis feels warm just by looking at him.

“Xander's right,” Aiden agrees, “I mean, the pictures did the same for us.”

Louis puts up a face, incapable of say anything. All he wants right now is to go as far away as he can from this stupid situation and never see Harry and Xander together again.

“Hey!” Harry’s boyfriend exclaims, “I just had a brilliant idea - why don't we have dinner together tonight?”

“No!” Harry and Louis shout at once, startling the other two men.

“Why not?”

“Because…” Louis starts, but he doesn’t know what to say.

“The thing is…” Harry tries but he sound at loss for words as much as Louis is.

“The thing is,” Louis continues for him, “I would really like it but… um… Aiden…”

“I would love to!” his boyfriend says and Louis is out of excuses.

“So, I guess we're having dinner together tonight then,” he sighs.

“Yeah, we are!” Xander exclaims.

“Guys, this is great, we're all finally with the person we're meant to be with. How about a group hug? Huh?” Aiden suggests, “Resort style! All inclusive! Get over here!”

Xander and Aiden hug Louis and Harry from behind, clashing the two men onto each other. Louis feels Harry’s big hand searching for his little one and, for a glorious second, the taller man intertwines their fingers, squeezing gently. They have to separate too soon but now Louis’ sure Harry has feelings for him. He’s sure he doesn’t want Xander back as much as Louis doesn’t want Aiden. They have to talk as soon as possible, find a way to be alone for five fucking minutes and there is only one guy in all Saint Lucia who can help him with that.

***

They’re all sitting on the stools in front of the bar, waiting for their table at the restaurant to be ready. Niall has the night off but he’s serving them anyway, drinking along with them.

“Xander,” Niall starts, winking at Louis, “I heard you’re a Lacrosse player.”

“Yes I am! I play in the UK national team actually, we won against Germany last month; it’s been epic!”

“We have Christian Arnold coaching this year though… Bet Ireland can win next world tournament.”

They start to talk about the championship and Louis is so proud of Niall because he always has the best ideas. When he went to talk to him about his feelings for Harry, his friend looked more than amused at the news, admitting he’s never liked Aiden and Louis is finally seeing that none of his friends has ever borne his boyfriend. Liam can barely see his face anymore and even his mom and his sisters loathe him in plain sight. Lottie once told Louis that Aiden was the biggest piece of shit that ever walked on this Earth, and well, maybe she wasn’t as wrong as he has thought she was.

The boys keep talking about Lacrosse and Louis smirks everytime Niall pushes Aiden’s competitive nature by praising Xander’s talent more often than he should. Niall knows that Aiden is an average Lacrosse player. He also knows that tonight, on the other side of the island, there is an amateur game the employees from UK and US play against each other every year on the midsummer night and he knows that because he has been recruited in the UK team. Last year they played football but this year they chose Lacrosse, only God knows why, Louis literally hates it. As soon as Louis asked him for help, Niall has called Nick, the captain of the UK team and when he told him Xander Ritz was on the island, he basically begged Niall to make him play for their team. Niall agreed to ask Xander to play if Nick was okay to add one of his mates to the team list, so both Aiden and Xander are already set for playing, even without their knowledge.

“There’s a lacrosse game tonight,” Niall casually drops, after a twenty minutes discussion between Xander and Aiden about the league increasing the goal radius of 0.28 yards which was boring Louis to death.

“Really?” both men say at once.

“We should totally go and watch it!” Aiden says, looking at Niall, “Do you think you could take us there?”

Louis looks at Harry; sure he has noticed too that Aiden pointed just at himself and Xander. Apparently, he and Harry aren’t contemplated in their plan, like they’re not even there.

Trophy wives, aren’t they?

“I can do better than that,” Niall smirks, “I can ask my captain if he can make you play for a period at least.”

Xander’s eyes start to sparkle as he agrees on the spot.

“I’m sorry,” Harry starts, “But we haven’t had dinner yet, are you really leaving?”

“I can’t eat before a game Harry; you know that, we can eat later!”

Harry glares at his boyfriend and he’s visibly mad.

“Well, for your information I’m not coming to watch you play. I’m hungry and I’m going to have dinner alone if I have to.”

And here’s Louis time to make his move.

“I can stay here; if you want” he states, “I don’t like lacrosse very much…”

“Well,” Aiden says, “I think that’s perfect - we can see you later then!”

Louis looks at him in complete disbelief. How fucking selfish is he? How can he not see that he’s ruining everything all over again? And Xander, Xander is breaking Harry’s heart once again. Why in hell are these two such idiots?

Louis is positively fuming when he feels Niall’s hand sliding something into his pocket.

“It’s for the Royal Suite. You should go there after dinner - It’s empty tonight,” the blond guy whispers making Louis blush from head to toe.

“Let’s go lads!” he calls for Xander and Aiden, who are still bickering about short and long crosses - Louis doesn’t even know.

“See you tomorrow then!” Xander says to Harry and Louis arches an eyebrow at him.

“Tomorrow?”

“Of course, Love,” Aiden replies and Louis hates how the pet name sounds in his voice, “we’re going to win this so we’ll be out celebrating all night long!”

“Take good care of Harry for me please,” Xander adds and Louis can’t take this anymore.  
  
He’s about to stand up and punch him as hard as he can for humiliating Harry once again when the taller man grabs his arm, stopping him.

“Oh he will, don’t be afraid,” he states, so icy and dismissive that Louis feels cold all of a sudden.

None of those two idiots seem to notice that though and they cheer, while following Niall out of the resort. Louis can see Harry deflating in front of him and he hurries to hug him as tight as he can, while the curly man starts to sob against his shoulder.

He’s rubbing his back trying to calm him down when he realise Harry’s not crying.

“Are you laughing?” he asks and Harry nods, apparently incapable of stopping himself.

“They…” he starts but apparently whatever he’s thinking about is too hilarious and he can’t really stop himself from barking a very loud laugh out, covering his mouth with his hand right away. Louis starts to snicker along with him, a bit embarrassed but Harry’s eyes are shining in amusement and that’s all that matters to him right now.

All of a sudden Harry’s hands are on his face and his tongue is inside his mouth and wow, when did that happened? Louis’ arms reach Harry’s neck by themselves, his fingers already buried in his curls and this is not the best kiss of his whole life just because he has the firm intention to keep kissing Harry until the end of time.

“I wanted to do this all night long,” Harry murmurs against his lips and Louis is about to kiss him again when a loud cough startles them.

“Mr and Mr Styles,” a waitress calls for them, “Your table is ready.”

“Um…” Louis is not sure he can actually eat right now, “we have something to do before dinner actually.”

“Yeah, sorry,” Harry apologizes, “we forgot the… um… thing…”

“The thing, yeah, that!” Louis confirms, taking Harry’s hand and running away as fast as they can, reaching their rooms in no time.

“That poor lady,” Louis pants, leaning on the wall between his and Harry’s door.

“Oh, no big deal,” Harry smirks “I put a 50 pounds note in her pocket; I think she’ll be happy to cancel our booking at the restaurant.”

“You are amazing,” Louis declares, bringing Harry in, letting the taller boy engulf him against the wall and they’re about to resume their overheated kiss when a thought crosses Louis’ mind.

“I don’t want to go back with Aiden,” he says abruptly, before Harry’s lips touch his mouth. He wants him to know that this is not some sort of strange revenge plan or whatever. He needs Harry to know that this is real, that he wants him and only him.

“I don’t want Xander back either,” Harry says, “I’ve never been as happy as I’ve been in the last few days with you and I’ve never been so sad and heartbroken as I’ve been since Aiden and Xander arrived here.”

Louis smiles at him because he actually feels the same.

“When I went on that plane I didn’t think I was going to find a cure for a broken heart… But then I found you,” Harry kisses him like the world is about to end and maybe it is and Louis doesn’t even care.

“Yours or mine?” Harry asks and Louis smirks.

“Niall gave us an alternative,” he explains, showing Harry the royal suite key, “we should really give this a try.”  
***

“There’s a fucking giant bed under the gazebo on the private beach,” Louis exclaims.

He really has to thank Niall for this room because it’s gorgeous.

“I saw it,” Harry says against his mouth, ready to kiss him again.

They’ve kissed all the way to the Royal suit so it’s taken them over fifteen minutes to arrive and Louis is pretty sure Harry’s made of some sort of drug because he’s already addicted to him. He tastes so good and his lips are so plump and soft and his hands are running over his body in a way that he can’t even explain.

“This is so good,” Harry murmurs against his neck, “I want you on that bed now, though, I want to lick every inch of your body - God, I wanted this since I first saw you on that plane.”

Louis blushes and he’s very thankful that all the lights are off so Harry can’t see how much he affects him.  
“I want that too,” he says and Harry puts his arms under his bum, picking him up. Louis’ legs find their place around the curly man’s tiny waist, just over his strong thighs and God; he has the most beautiful legs he has ever seen in his life. Every part of Harry’s body seems to perfectly fit Louis’. They are two pieces of the same puzzle and now they’re going to be finally whole again. Harry gently puts him on the gigantic bed, before retrieving the little bag he picked up from his bedroom, with lube and condoms in it.

“Are you sure you want this?” Harry asks and Louis kisses him like nothing else matters in the world.

“Fuck, yes, I’m sure. I’ve never wanted anyone or anything more than I want you now.”

Harry kisses his hair and then his nose. He skips his lips, moving directly to his neck, starting to lick and bite at the tender flesh around his collarbone.

“Why are you so sexy?” Harry asks more to himself than to Louis, “I wish I could mark every inch of your body to let the whole world know that no one else can have a claim on you because you’re mine now.”

Louis is completely speechless. Harry is everything he’s ever wanted Aiden to be. He’s kind and gentle and rough and possessive. He makes Louis feel safe and, most of all, he makes Louis feel happy. Harry’s still sucking on his neck and his collarbone, lapping at his skin, driving him crazy and he’s already so hard in his trunks; he doesn’t remember a time he got so hard this fast.

“Harry,” he whispers against his curls and he literally feels the shivers running through Harry’s spine, and knowing that he affects Harry as much as Harry affects him is like adding flames to a fire.

“I want you to fuck me so badly,” he whispers, tilting his head to claim Harry’s mouth again.

They kiss again, deeply and slowly and Harry starts to thrust his hips against Louis’, making their clothed cocks brush together and the friction is so good, even though it’s not remotely enough for Louis’ liking.

“I feel like I’m 15 again, worried about coming in my pants before taking my cock out,” Harry blurts out, laughing and kissing Louis’ mouth repeatedly. “This is how much you turn me on, where have you been my whole life?”

Louis smiles against Harry’s lips.

“Well If I get to live again, I’ll find you sooner, promise.”

Harry’s eyes widen and his stomach fills up with so many butterflies he feels lightheaded for a second.

“That’s the most wonderful thing someone has ever told me,” he breathes before lifting himself up to take his shirt off, helping Louis do the same with his tee right after.

“I need more skin at hand,” he cackles, taking Louis’ trousers and pants away in one single move, Louis’ cock finally springing free in the cool air.

“Take yours away too,” Louis begs, his pupils so big the blue in his eyes is just a little crown around the pitch black.

Harry does as he is told and as soon as he’s free from his pants, he coats one of his hands with lube before grabbing his and Louis’ cocks at once, starting to stroke them at the same time. Louis feels sparks running through his body; he’s so turned on he’s pretty sure he’s going to come in a span of a couple of strokes and he really doesn’t care.

All of a sudden, Harry moves his hand from their cocks to his shoulders, sucking on Louis’ neck like he’s craving for his taste.

“I want you on your stomach,” Harry breathes against Louis’ lips and oh, Louis is totally up for it.

Harry moves and Louis turns around, lying on his stomach, his head resting on his arms. Harry grabs his hips, lifting his bum up in the air and for a second, Louis blushes hard thinking about how obscene his ass must look right now.

“Oh God,” Harry pants whilst covering Louis’ cheeks with his hands, spreading them apart.

He blows directly on Louis’ hole, making the shorter boy shiver from head to toe once again. He starts to lick with the tip of his tongue from the base of his cock, moving up painfully slowly until he comes back to his hole, staring at it for a moment, foretasting the idea of all the sins they’re about to commit. He starts to lick and kiss, biting at the soft flesh of Louis’ cheeks.

“You taste so fucking good Louis, how come you taste so good?” Harry asks and Louis laughs.

“Yeah - and what do I taste like?”  
“I don’t know, I swear. I mean, asses taste like… you know… asses… maybe your bum is filled with candies, I have to lick more to find out…”

Louis laughs again and it’s so beautiful to be able to laugh even in a moment like this, to enjoy each other’s craziness and actually feel incredibly good. Harry’s tongue slips inside of him a couple of times, shortly followed by his dry thumb that makes its way inside Louis’ walls, a loud moan coming from the man’s throat.

“Fuck,” Louis swears, the laughs lost in his whimpers.

Harry’s hands are huge and he can feel his long fingers pressing against his perineum, making him thrust against them, even though they’re not even inside of him yet. Louis’ cock is leaking heavily from the tip and he feels again on the verge of coming, so he squeezes its base, trying to contain himself.

“Holy shit Harry…” he cries, “I’ve never felt like this - what the hell are you doing back there?”

Louis feels Harry smirking against his skin but he doesn’t answer. He puts both his thumbs inside of him instead, making room for his hungry tongue, licking inside of him as deep as he can, making Louis scream in pleasure.

“Jesus fucking Christ!”

Louis is pretty sure he’s dead and in Heaven because there’s no way someone is so good at that. It’s like Harry has a map of all his sweet spots and he’s licking and touching them all at same time. He squeezes his poor cock one more time because there’s no fucking way he’s going to come so soon. If Harry’s tongue is that good he can’t wait for his cock to fill him up. He feels Harry’s long fingers replacing his tongue and thumbs and they’re the perfect length to reach his prostate at the first thrust. In the span of a few minutes Harry’s already up at three fingers and he’s scissoring them inside of him to stretch him properly while making him feel the best he’s ever felt while having sex with someone. Aiden has always talked about himself as some kind of sex God and Louis has always believed him until now. Now he’s pretty sure that if a God of sex exists, then his name’s Harry Styles and Louis’ about to be fucked by him all night long.

“Wait…” Louis begs and Harry stops right away.

“You okay?” he asks, worried.

“Yeah, I’m amazing, it’s just that I’m ready and…”

Louis feels a little embarrassed to talk to him like that and he’s about to ask Harry if he can come over and kiss him when the other boy does exactly what he has just wished. He removes his fingers from inside of him, rubbing his clean hand along his back, before making him turn his head, claiming Louis’ mouth as his own. They kiss for a couple of seconds and Louis feels a lot more relaxed now. He smiles and Harry does the same, their smiling mouths now pressed against each other.

“What do you want?” Harry breaths and Louis shivers.  
“I really, really want to ride you,” he replies sheepishly and Harry’s smile becomes so wide Louis’ worried his face might split in two.

“God yes – please - yes, I really want that too!” Harry blabbers and Louis laughs once again because this, this is the best sex he’s ever had in his life and it’s just the beginning.

He turns around, lifting himself up, his cock bobbing between his legs painfully hard and as far as he can see, Harry’s in the same exact situation.

“Fuck you’re huge,” he exclaims, licking his lips.

Harry sits against the headboard, his legs spread open in front of him and Louis can’t help but look at him in complete awe because how fucking handsome is he? He climbs on him, taking his time to rub his hands on Harry’s toned arms, squeezing his biceps, tracing his way to his shoulders. He rests his arms there, burying his fingers inside Harry’s curls and fuck, he’s so ready for this.

Harry grabs the back of his head and smashes their mouths together in a tender kiss, so different from the urgent hungry kisses he was used with Aiden. This kiss speaks about happiness and wanting, and respect. It speaks about future and plans they haven’t even talked about but Louis’ so sure Harry feels the same he doesn’t even have to ask.

“You okay?” Harry inquires, his low voice hitting his eardrums like the sweetest of music.

“I’m okay,” he whispers, reluctantly leaving his mouth to get himself ready for him.

He puts a condom on Harry and then he grabs the lube, coating his entire length with it. He stops himself for a second, looking at both his fingers and Harry’s cock, deciding to spread a little bit more lube on his hole because that thing is very big and Louis really doesn’t want to hurt himself. Harry giggles, covering the entire small of Louis’ back with his giant hands, feeling the smooth skin and soft body that are literally driving him crazy. Harry feels like every piece of his broken heart is now back in place, like all the cracks are mended and it’s just thanks to this incredible man in his lap. Louis grabs his cock and Harry whimpers at the sudden contact. He looks at Louis lining himself up, letting the tip stretch him for a second before starting to sink down on him. Louis’ feeling every inch opening him up and the stretch is so good he can’t help but moan repeatedly. He sinks down very slowly, enjoying the feeling of being completely full until he’s sitting on Harry’s lap, his cock buried deep inside of him. He starts to move in slow figure eight motions, giving himself the time to get used to it before lifting himself up just to sink down again.

Harry’s hands grab him at the hips, helping him move, bucking his hips up to meet him halfway and Louis feels so taken care of, something that Aiden never did - he can see that now. He shakes his head. Why in hell is he thinking about how a shitty boyfriend Aiden was when he has this magnificent man taking care of him?

“Why are you laughing now?” Harry asks, kissing the tip of his nose, while thrusting deep inside of him.

“Nothing,” Louis lies, but he can’t help but snickering again, forehead pressed against Harry’s.

Harry hugs him tight, pressing their chests together, kissing his neck, while Louis resumes the figure eight motions, to give his and Harry’s leg a bit of a rest.

“C’mon, tell me,” Harry begs and Louis kisses him hard, sucking on his tongue like his life depends on it.

“I was thinking about how lucky I am I found you. I was thinking how horrible my life was before I met you - and then I thought about Aiden being hit in the nuts while playing lacrosse and that’s why I was laughing!”

Harry snorts and Louis kisses him again just because kissing him it’s the most amazing thing ever. He’s about to lift himself up again when Harry decides to take matters in his hands, picking him up and putting his arms under his legs, resuming the thrusts, hitting his prostate every time, making him shiver and whimper, his voice so high he can barely recognize it.

Harry lays him on his back, almost bending him in a half, pushing inside of him harder and faster. Louis feels his orgasm building inside of him, electric waves shaking his body and he really wants to touch his cock now. His and Harry’s telepathy comes again to help and Harry closes his hand around him, starting to stroke him in synch with his thrusts.

“Faster… please - please I’m close…” Louis begs and Harry complies, moving faster inside of him, thrusting again and again, deeper and harder, and Louis is one stroke away from his climax when he feels Harry‘s orgasm hitting him so hard that it makes him come on the spot as well.

Harry puts Louis’ legs down and collapses on him, panting heavily while coming down from his high. Louis takes a couple of deep breaths and just one more for good measure before trusting himself to speak.

“That was…” he tries but he can’t find the words.

“Lame? Shitty? Awful?” the curly man inquires and Louis slaps him hard on his shoulder.

“It was amazing you moron; you know that,” the shorter boy scolds him and Harry laughs happily, face buried in the crook of his neck.

“I like you so much; I can’t believe we had sex,” Harry mumbles and Louis understands him completely.

“It took me one year to be ready to have sex with Aiden,” Louis reveals, holding his breath.

“Ten months for me,” Harry replies and Louis can’t help but hug him as tight as he can; using both his arms and legs, lacing his feet together behind Harry’s back, burying his hand in his soft curls again.

“Hah, what are you, a baby koala?” Harry laughs, kissing Louis’ neck.

“That would make you my mum,” he jokes, smiling softly.

“I’d rather be your daddy,” Harry snickers and Louis blushes because that’s not really his thing but he finds himself thinking that he would totally be up for it if Harry asked him to.

They stay silent for a few minutes, contemplating how weird and amazing this all is. Eventually Harry pulls out from a reluctant Louis and they get up to take a bath in the sea, naked and proud, with just the stars witnessing the birth of a brand new love.

***

Louis and Harry are sitting on the sofas in the bar area, giggling and whispering into each other’s mouths, feeling happier that they have ever been. They made love all night long and before going in the dining room for breakfast, they retrieved their stuff from their rooms, moving it definitely to the Royal Suite. When Louis went to the bathroom that morning and checked on his phone, he found a text from Niall who explained to them that he had called in some favours from his co-workers and booked them the room for free for the next five days.

They talked a lot that morning; about their feelings and how much things are going to change for the both of them. They found out Harry’s studio is not very far from Louis’ school and that their houses are just three blocks apart. They still can’t understand how they have never met each other before but they agree that fate works in mysterious ways, and this was the right way for them to meet.

“We could have met in a ton of different ways you know?” Harry says, while Louis snuggles further into him, loving how much their bodies seem made to fit together.

“Like how?” Louis asks, “tell me!”

“Oh I don’t know - let’s see,” Harry mumbles, thinking about some good scenarios. “What about this? You made a post on Craigslist asking for an uncut healthy male because you wanted to practice blow jobs.”

“Hah, what?”  
“Yeah! You post that and I replied and sent you a pic of my cock. Then we met and started having sex until we ended up desperately in love!”

“Oh God, this sounds so good - another one?”

“Okay,” Harry smiles, his hand under his chin in a thoughtful expression. “Oh, I’ve got one! What if I got lost in the jungle when I was just a kid?”

“Like Tarzan?”

“Yeah, like that, and you come into the jungle to do a photoshoot because you’re a hot model, you know.”

“Of course I am.”

“And then you get lost and I rescue you and you take me back to London with you and we fall desperately in love.”

Louis kisses him, asking for more stories.

“Mm, what if you were a lawyer…”

“A better lawyer than Aiden I hope.”

“A paralegal then, one with a heart and a functioning brain.”

“Sounds good.”

“Oh my God Louis, stop interrupting me!” Harry exclaims, kissing him right away because he’s too cute and he wants to kiss him for the rest of his life.

“I was saying,” he starts, resuming his tale, “you are a paralegal and you live in a big city in the US. Your firm sends you to convince this stubborn cowboy who’s sitting on the biggest oil reservoir in some rural state like, I don’t know, Wyoming, to sell them his land.”

“And who’s this stubborn cowboy?” Louis asks, his mouth dangerously near to Harry’s.

“His name is Harry Styles and when you two meet,” Harry breathes.

“We fall desperately in love?” Louis completes for him.

“Of course we do,” Harry confirms, before closing the distance and kisses him again.

They kiss for a while and Louis is about to ask him for one more tale when they hear someone yell at them from the other side of the big room.

“What the fuck is that?” Aiden shouts, pointing at them all cuddled up on the sofa.

“What do you think you’re doing, Harry?” Xander shouts.

Harry and Louis knew this was coming and they thought they were more than ready but in reality no one is ever ready for something like this. They both sigh, standing up to face their ex boyfriends, their hands joined between them.

“Can we go talk somewhere else, please?” Louis asks but the men are too mad to listen to him.

“Explain this, now,” Aiden fumes, his face red with anger like he is the victim, like he is the one with the right to yell at them.

“You know what Aiden - I don’t owe you any explanation. You treated me like a toe-rag for four fucking years. You were ashamed to introduce me to your co-workers, you forgot my birthday for the past two years, you fucking cheated on me with your own therapist and I always, always tried to justify you, to forgive and forget. When you popped out yesterday I was tempted to give us another chance because maybe, maybe you loved me after all - and then you left to go have fun less than 8 hours after you asked me to take you back. You left and I felt so humiliated and unhappy and Harry was there. He was there and you weren’t and he made me feel whole again, like you never did.”

Aiden tries to reply, but Harry shushes him.

“We talk, you listen.” The curly man says, before turning to his own ex. “I feel the same Xander. You broke my heart so many times. I always felt left behind, like Lacrosse was so important that I would always come second. When you didn’t show up on our wedding I understood that what I thought was love was just you being scared of ending up alone. I thought I loved you but when you showed up and punched Louis all I could think of was that I wanted to punch you back because you dared hurting the most beautiful creature on Earth.”

Louis squeezes Harry’s hand, feeling strong and happy as he has never been before. He feels like he can conquer the world with one hand, as long as Harry is holding the other. They still have two very mad ex boyfriends to deal with though.

“You’re such a loser Louis - who do you think you are?” Aiden starts, his voice low and scary, “You’re nothing without me, just a pathetic drama teacher who doesn’t even know how to take care of himself.”

“And you Harry, you might be rich and famous as much as you want,” Xander adds, “but I bet that as soon as this guy will realize how weird and annoying and slow you are, then he will leave you for good.”

Louis laughs out loud, shortly followed by Harry, both sharing very similar thoughts.

“You know what Aiden?” Louis smirks, “I’d rather go through hell with Harry, than stay in Heaven with you.”

***  
A couple of hours later, Louis and Harry are drinking a very colourful cocktail at the bar, laughing at some joke Niall just said.

“He literally lost his shit, didn’t he?” the Irish lad points out and Louis snorts, almost spitting his cocktail out of his nostrils.

“Hah, yeah,” Harry confirms, laughing at the thought.

After Louis’ last statement, Aiden tried to punch him straight in the face but Harry stopped him. So Xander tried to help the lawyer, stopping Harry himself and since Xander is a lot bigger than the both of them, for a second Harry and Louis honestly thought they were going to be beaten up very badly. But a blond knight in a shining grass skirt came to rescue them, helped by some of his large Caribbean friends, who probably actually hunt sharks for a living. They escorted the two still yelling men out of the door, kicking them out of the resort for good. Niall also took the liberty to pack their stuff and to book them a plane back to Antigua, telling them that the Island of Saint Lucia wished them a nice trip home and hoped they’ll never come back again. Aiden tried to protest but Niall whispered something to both him and Xander, calming the men down instantly.

“What did you say to them?” Louis inquires for the tenth time and Niall sighs, giving up the secret.

“I recorded a video of the two of them dancing drunk and naked with two big men from the US team, and Aiden was shouting some shit about some lawsuits he’s working on - I threatened to give it to the press, I don’t think Aiden’s clients and Xander’s management would be very pleased by that kind of exposure.”

Louis jumps over the counter, kissing Niall’s head repeatedly.

“You - Are - A - Genius,” he says, emphasising every word with a kiss.

“Oh my God, hah, this is so lame,” Harry exclaims, catching the other lads’ attentions.

“What happened?” Louis asks and Harry hands him his phone, laughing like mad.

Louis unlocks the screen and a picture of the two assholes appears on Harry’s Instagram. They are apparently in Aiden’s room in Antigua, mirroring one of the revenge pictures Harry and Louis did when they first arrived at the resort, with Aiden kissing Xander’s cheek.

The caption was hilarious.

“Love can be found in the most unexpected places,” Harry reads and Niall starts to pretend he’s puking, making both him and Louis laugh once again.

“They have zero chemistry, I swear,” the blond man says.

“Well,” Louis brags, “not everyone can find their perfect match as we did.”

Harry kisses his forehead smiling softly.

“I think it’s time to go back to our room now,” Louis starts. “Bye Niall! See you later!”

Niall waves at them, turning his attention to the new waitress he has to train and well, she’s incredibly hot but she clearly needs some Irish confidence and who’s him to deny her that much? He puts a protective arm around her shoulders, whispering directly in her ear, making her giggle. Niall smiles; It’s going to be a very, very good night.

***

“Hey,” Louis starts once they reach their new room, “before those two started to yell at us, you were about to tell me one more tale about how we met in another life!”

Harry sighs. He hoped Louis had forgotten it but he hadn’t and luckily, he has a good idea at hand. They lay on the bed, limbs intertwined and first of all they kiss because they haven’t kissed for a whole minute and how did that even happen? Then Louis snuggles into Harry’s side, demanding his tale again. Harry starts to play with his hair absentmindedly.

“Okay - so, I’m 16 and you’re 18.”

“I like this.”

“And we meet in a bathroom.”

“Ew!”

“Let me finish! We meet in a bathroom at the Xfactor auditions.”

“Oh, that’s cool.”

“We audition as single acts but they reject us.”

“No!”

“Yes! But then they decide we’re too good to let us go so they put us in a band with other lads - there is Niall.”

“- and Liam!”

“-and my friend Zayn! We’re very good but we come in third place.”

“That sucks.”

“I know, but after that we start to tour around the world and we have singles at the top of the charts in every country of the planet and we’re always together…”

“And we are desperately in love?”

“Of course we are… even though some people don’t believe in us…”

“But we know that, right?”

“Yes.”

“Well if you know I love you and I know you love me I guess nothing else matters, right?”

“Right.”

They kiss under the moonlight for a minute or an eternity, they don’t even know anymore. They have found each other in the most unexpected way and they’re both sure that whatever the future has in hold for them, they can face it easily because from now on, they’re going to face it together. They’ll never feel like they’re alone - they’ll make this feel like home.

~ end ~

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you ejoyed reading this as much as i loved writing it!!
> 
> These are the amazing fanfictions I used to tell Larry alternative stories.  
> "Relief Next to Me" by Dolce_Piccante  
> "Let's Fall in Love in a Place You Want to Stay" by Embro  
> "Wild and Unruly" by 100percentsassy and gloria_andrews  
> If you haven't read them yet, you can find them [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1117942?view_full_work=true), [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1577993/chapters/3350435) and [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2723093/chapters/6099611).  
> They are incredibly good!!!!
> 
> Oh, btw, I'm @seifrancy on twitter, come to say Hi if you want!!


End file.
